


Mushroom Sale

by exo-on-crack (alkaloida)



Series: EXO Crack: Fetishes [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, EXO - Freeform, Fetish, Other, exo crack, mushroom, mushroom fetish, yeah im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkaloida/pseuds/exo-on-crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo discovers yet another fetish from one of his friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mushroom Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm sorry... Kinda...

Kyungsoo was starting to dread going to the supermarket after the last banana incident with Kai. He never looked at a banana the same way again. However, he still had to go since he still was the only person who would shop for groceries regularly. He decided that in order to avoid bananas, he would have to bring someone. The only person who actually agreed to go with him was Sehun. As they walked to the supermarket, Kyungsoo realized that there was going to be a mushroom sale! They were definitely lucky to have accidentally picked this day.

“Hey Sehun?” Kyungsoo poked his friend, who was on his phone the entire time as they walked, mumbling something about how he was forced to go to the supermarket. 

“What? Can’t you see that I’m busy?”

“Busy with what? Sending text messages? Come on, there’s a mushroom sale today!”

Sehun suddenly looked up and his eyes scanned for sale banner. He suddenly shoved his phone at Kyungsoo, and then ran at breakneck speed into the supermarket.

“Hey wait! I still need your help…” Kyungsoo trailed off as Sehun disappeared into the store. He sighed. He was just going to have to face the consequences of seeing bananas again.

After Kyungsoo finished his shopping, he went to look for Sehun. It was odd how he didn’t see him this entire time, since the store wasn’t very big. As he was walking, he bumped into a huge shopping cart filled with mushroom packets.

“Hey, watch where you’re walking- oh it’s you Kyungsoo! How much money did you bring again?” Kyungsoo quickly stood up and realized that Sehun wanted to buy so many mushrooms. 

“We really don’t need that many mushrooms Sehun, what are you going to do with all of that?” Kyungsoo questioned. 

“W-well, I, uh, um-” Sehun looked almost embarrassed, and he started blushing.

Kyungsoo immediately understood.

“Sehun.. do you have a mushroom fetish?” 

“Yeah…”

Kyungsoo took a couple deep breaths. 

“THEN JUST BUY YOUR OWN MUSHROOMS! I’M NOT GOING TO PAY FOR SOMEONE ELSE’S FETISH AGAIN!!” He promptly then walked out of the store, holding his groceries.

“Someone else’s fetish…again??” Sehun wondered who Kyungsoo was talking about.


End file.
